Garuru
Garuru (also known as Garl), is the upgraded form of Goruru (also called Gorl). It has yellow colors where Gorl has purple, along with a spikier appearance. Like Gorl, Garuru can shapeshift from a bipedal dragon form to a quadrupedal beast form, but the transformation is slow, and provides the Patapons with a great opportunity to inflict further damage. Garuru is fought in Patapon 2 for the DonDon song, which can dodge most of its dangerous attacks. Garuru is one of Black Hoshipon's "pets", the others being Dark One and Kuwagattan. Garuru is faster, and slightly more agile, than Goruru. Even so, this boss is easier than Goruru, as the Hero Mode makes battles easier. Wide-range explosions and fire-based attacks work great against Garuru, so Mahopons, and either the Yaripon Hero or the Toripon Hero, can inflict major damage. Garuru usually drops Level 2-4 hides, but occasionally a Demon Hide drop is possible. As with other bosses, Garuru can also drop an egg at level 5 and above, and when obtained, it can be fought in the Patagate. If Garuru is defeated in the Patagate, its egg might give a Demon Hide. Dragon Form Attacks Dark Fireball Garuru summons an orb of dark purple fire, and then hurls it at the Patapons. This attack does moderate damage. The DonDon song can be used to completly avoid this attack. Lightning Sacrifice Garuru picks up a Patapon and incinerates it with lightning, dealing 9999 damage and only leaving a cap. Both the PonPata and DonDon songs will easily reach out of range. If a Patapon is grabbed, the ChakaChaka song may allow it to be freed. If the Hero is a Tatepon, Fever Mode must be put down or he will be grabbed. Freezing Wings Garuru will flap its wings. While this attack does no damage, it freezes all the Patapons, except the ones immune to that effect. It also pushes Patapons back. The DonChaka song can help later on to thaw the Patapons. Garuru will usually follow with Dark Fireball. Beast Transform After taking some damage, Garuru will fall down and switch eyes from its stalk to its stomach, turning into Beast Form. This opening is usually an opportunity to attack Garuru. Beast Form Attacks Dark Embers Garuru looks down with its stalk down, and stretches its wings as much as possible then releases dark embers from its mouth. This attack does minor-moderate damage. The DonChaka song will also dodge this attack, and it is also possible to do so with the PonPata song. Rush Tackle Garuru will go backwards, snarl, and then rush towards the Patapons. This attack does mostly fatal damage. The DonDon song is a must, as some difficulty with the PonPata song can cause some trouble. At higher levels, this can kill Hatapon instantly, so this must be avoided at all costs. Freezing Laser Garuru looks down with its stalk up, handstands (sort of), and then releases a massive laser from its mouth. This attack does mostly fatal damage and mostly will freeze the patapons. The DonDon song is required, as without it, total chaos will ensue. The only other ways to survive are to use Tatepon's Hero Mode or to use PonChaka and then ChakaChaka. Dragon Transformation After taking some heavy damage, Garuru falls down and after a second it switches its eye from its stomach to its stalk, turning back into Dragon Form. Trivia *Garuru is very hard at first, so getting lots of powerful equipment help make the battle shorter. *Although Priestess Meden suggests Garuru is stronger than Goruru, it is the 5th story boss encountered in Patapon 2. *Garuru is weak against fire damage. A possible reason is that it specializes in ice attacks. *Garuru is the only previous boss that does not appear in Patapon 3. However, it does appear as a statue for decorating the Hideout. *Technically, Lightning Sacrifice should not kill the Hero, as it is not a 1-hit kill as Dodonga's bite or Zuttankarmen's multi kill. The Hero should revive, as Garuru is only inflicting massive damage. thumb|300px|left|Garuru Lv.100 Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Dragon Category:Category:Garuru Category:Demon Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Dragon Category:Category:Garuru Category:Demon